Road Trip Halfblood Style
by Just Another Book Lover
Summary: The Gods have arranged a road trip for the seven plus Thalia, Nico, The twins, Katie and Clarisse. What crazy things will they do? Sorry crappy summery story is better


**Authors Note: So this is my first fanfic don't judge please, excuse my spelling mistakes please. Review, favorite and follow please. Okay go on and read.**

* * *

Road Trip Halfblood Style

Percy POV Chapter One

Finally, I'm back, oh how I missed this place. I thought while walking into Camp Halfblood. Things have calmed down after we drafted Gaea two years ago. Walking I saw a bunch of familiar faces Clarisse, Leo, Piper, Travis, Conner, Annabeth... ANNABETH! I ran to her and hugged her from behind "What the who..?" She exclaimed. She turned around a smile crept out her face "Seaweed brain!" She said right before I kissed her. After about a minute she broke apart and said "I missed you so much and it's only been two weeks" "I missed you too Wise Girl," I smirked. When I see Annabeth it's like a weight has lifted off my shoulders, her and her gray eyes, blond curly hair.  
I grabed her hand and we started walking to my cabin than she said "Chiron wants to see us after dinner remember, sorry Seaweed Brain I have to go take care of my cabin," she kissed me goodbye than walked towards the Athena cabin. I wonder what Chiron wants to see us about, I wondered.

It was after dinner so I walked to the Big House, when I went inside Annabeth, Leo, Clarisse, Piper, Conner, Travis, Katie, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Hazel and Frank were already there. "Hey guys," I said, "Hey Percy," they all said at the same time. Annabeth came up next to me and I put my arm over her shoulder, " Does anyone know why we're here?!" I asked. " Chiron said it was a surprise so no, where is he anyway?" replied Leo. As on que Chiron walked in, " Hello chidren, I guess your wondering why you are here," we all nodded. "Well I've arranged a little surprise for you all YOUR GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!" he exclaimed. "Woooooooo!" we all yelled. "To where exactly?" asked Clarrise.  
"You didn't let me finish, the Gods have decided that for your hard work over the last couple of years they are rewarding you with a road trip, you will be going all over the country. To make it easier the Gods themselves will make sure no monsters attack. You will be going in an enchanted RV, everything you need will be provided," Chiron explained. "When are we leaving?" I asked. "Tomorrow morning, and you will be required to return the day before Camp ends, well that's it, OFF YOU GO!" Chiron said.  
We all walked out "It's almost lights out so we will talk tomorrow okay," Piper said. We all nodded and we all walked in our own directions, me with Annabeth. We walked to my cabin "Do you wanna sleep over here tonight, please Wise Girl," I pouted. "Fine Percy, just let me get my PJ's, be back in a minute," she replied. I walked in and changed into my own shorts and sweatshirt. Right when I finished Annabeth walked in, "So were do you wanna go for the road trip? I wanna go to Florida," she asked me. "I wanna go to Florida too I WAN TO GO TO THE BEACH!" I replied.  
Annabeth smirked "Sometimes I wonder if you're 19 or 5 seawead brain." "What!?" I demanded, "My dad is Posiden so natrually I love water." "Whatever helps you sleep at night Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed. "No, you help me sleep at night. I love you," I said. Annabeth blushed "I love you too Seaweed Brain, now lets go to bed I'm tired." I nodded and took off the covers, I gestured for her to both layed down and I pulled the cover over us. We cuddled and I whispered "Goodnight Wise Girl I love you," before I fell asleep.  
"Seaweed Brain it's time to go," said Annabeth shaking me lightly. I got up slowly than I rememberd "Oh shit I forgot to pack." " Don't worry I go up early and packed for both of us, so come on get dressed I put your clothes out," Annabeth replied. I got up and changed quickly, than hand in hand with Annabeth and me holding our bags. We walked towards the front of Camp where we are supposed to meet up, only Leo and Nico were there.  
We walked up to them "Hey guys, are we early or something?" Annabeth asked. "Hey," they both said. "No, it's 10 am, that's the time Chiron said to meet up, oh great even Chiron isn't even here," Nico complained. We just stood there in awkward scilence for abou two minutes until Thalia, Piper, Katie, Hazel and Clarisse came up the hill with there bags. " Where are the rest of the guys ?" asked Clarisse. " Oh there they are," relpied Katie pointing at Travis, Connor, Frank, and Jason followed by Chiron who were walking up the hill. In about a minute we were all at the top.  
Chiron signled for us to be quite, we all faced him. "Okay you are all here, I didn't tell you this last night but you won't have any adult supervison since your all old enought to take care of yourselves. The person driving will be Leo since he is better with mechanics, no arguments," he said while Leo silently yessed. " Remember you have to be back two days before camp ends. Okay the RV is over there, behave yourselfs, you may go," finished Chiron. "Yes sir," we all sighed and we ran to the RV and it was small on the outside but on the inside it was like a mansion!  
"Whoa," we all said, astonished at the space inside. There were 13 rooms for each of us with a lot of space and when I say a lot I mean A LOT each room even had there own bathroom. There was a kitchen and it was PACKED with food, thankfully, plus it was enchanted to refill itself when we got low on food. There was also a living room with 4 couches and 3 recliners and a flat screen TV.  
"This place is like paradise," said Conner. "However we're not going to need all those rooms, some of you," he said while pointing at me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Travis and Katie, we all blushed. "Well, most of us cause only me, Clarisse, Thalia, Nico and Leo aren't dating anybody who's on board, I guess we won't mind if you guys sleep in the same room, right guys," continued Conner.  
The others nodded, "Jusy don't make a lot of noise," winked Clarisse. "Hey," said Piper embarssed, Clarisse just ignored her. "Okay now that, that's settled lets all put are stuff in our rooms and than we'll start headed out," said Leo. "Let's meet up back down hear in 10 min," said Katie. "Yea sure," said Travis.  
We all went upstairs and chose a room, me and Annabeth got the third one to the right. We walked in and Annabeth said "Wow I wonder what enchantments they used to make the RV look so small in the inside but so big in the inside, look at this room it's the size of the Athena cabin!" " We're on a road trip and you think of what enchantments they use? Wise Girl you are no fun sometimes," I pointed out. "Whatever lets just put our stuff away," said Annabeth. There was a big closet, so we were both able to fit our stuff in. Right when we finished we went downstairs to the livingroom. Appearantly we were the last ones down, "Now that everyone is here were is our first destantion?" asked Leo. Automatically people started yelling a bunch of states I only caught California and New Jersey.  
"Whoa whoa calm down, I will ask everyone were they want to go than we will make a vote," said Leo. "Fine," we all sighed. He pointed at us and we all said a state: Me: Florida,  
Annabeth: Florida,  
Piper:New Jersey,  
Frank:Florida,  
Travis: California,  
Connor:New Jersey,  
Katie: Florida  
Thalia: Florida  
Jason: Florida  
Nico: Florida  
Frank: Florida  
Hazel: New Jersey  
"Well I choose Florida, majority rules, we are going to Florida, since New Jersey was picked second with votes we'll go there after Florida. Now no one can complain," said Leo. "Okay," we all said. Leo went up to the front and started the RV and our road trip began.

* * *

**Authors Note: If you liked it I will be updating at least 1 a week I'll try more but I'm supposed to be doing my summer homework which I haven't even started :P I Benedict your help in the reviews put if you think I should make Leo and Nico a couple (my second OTP in PJO) **


End file.
